


Let's Go Home

by flabbergabst



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, established captain canary, snart lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: I seriously forgot what template I used when posting fics. Anyway, this is a very short attempt at the Snart Lives/F--- Destiny project Jael organized. Rising back from the dead just this once because Captain Canary means a lot to me. Still, better late than never, right?A combination of two cc shorts I had as prompts a gazillion years back. Set after getting Snart alive.





	Let's Go Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/gifts).



> I seriously forgot what template I used when posting fics. Anyway, this is a very short attempt at the Snart Lives/F--- Destiny project Jael organized. Rising back from the dead just this once because Captain Canary means a lot to me. Still, better late than never, right?
> 
> A combination of two cc shorts I had as prompts a gazillion years back. Set after getting Snart alive.

Sara's injury could've been fatal, if not for her strong will-power and Gideon's amazing medical prowess.

"That was a close one," Leonard drawled as he entered the Medbay, strutting only to drag the lone chair and sit beside Sara's bed.

"Oh this?" the woman asked, pointing to her bloodied gut. "I've had worse. It wasn't even that bad."

"Scary how that's true."

Sara gave him a little smile. "Well, we live dangerous lives."

Leonard took a moment of silence and held Sara's right hand, squeezing it. She brought her other hand to caress his cheeks, wiping the blood from the small cut that she assumes he didn't notice.

"I'm tired," Leonard blurted all of a sudden.

Sara responded with a nod. "Me, too."

"Let's go home?" the man asked, casually and simply, as if he's asking her what she wants for dinner.

Another nod came from her.

"Gideon?" Sara looked up and spoke to the Waverider's AI.

"Yes, Captain Lance?"

She looked at Leonard and squeezed his hand back, then returned her sight at the ceiling. "Once you clear me out of here, set a course to Central City, 2017."

As soon as he heard the time and place, Leonard leaned his forehead on their joined hands, kissing hers.

"Affirmative, Captain. Anything else?"

Sara spoke again, "And transfer all captain's privilege back to Rip. Tell him that Len and I are going home."

\---

_(Part 2, set in Central City 2017 after getting back from Star City)_

"I'll wait outside."

Leonard sighed. "Are you sure?" he asks, unwilling to let go of Sara's hand.

She smiled at him, with a nervous expression on her face, her back against the coffee shop. "It's probably best if you warn her before she meets me."

He pulled her a little closer and said, "Lisa's gonna love you. Trust me."

"Yeah, because dad loved you the moment he met you," Sara replied with a smirk, complete sarcasm pouring out of her.

Leonard chucked at the memory of being threatened by Quentin Lance, a gun by the deputy mayor’s side. Despite it all, he's confident about Sara meeting Lisa. This meeting is important to him--more than anything.

Seeing the hesitation in Leonard's face, Sara repeated her earlier statement. "Go on. I'll wait here."

With one last inhale, Leonard replied: "We've waited long enough. You're coming with me. You're meeting Lisa and you'll show her just how badass you are. Then, she’ll know.”

“She’ll know that what?”

“She’ll know that you mean the world to me and she’ll be okay with having you around.”

“You promise?”

“I do.”


End file.
